The End of Ends
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: "SILENCE! I am no longer a mirror in which you may see your own glory reflected! This is the end of ends, Sun Princess! Your reign is OVER! The day is GONE! And my glorious night shall last FOREVER!"


I'm into MLP: FIM. Yep. Love it. And while Chrysalis is my favorite villain, I just couldn't help myself. I had to write something for Luna/Nightmare Moon. Especially since I imagine the whole back-story being very tragic. Who hasn't felt unloved and disrespected? Now take that anguish, and quadruple it. We're talking about the Princess of the Night here. I can't even imagine what she must have felt like, thinking her subjects idolized her sister and the day more than her own beautiful night. It's heart wrenching.

Ergo...this~! It's basically what I pictured the conversation between Celestia and Luna being like before the latter was banished into the moon. No descriptions, no alternative methods of story telling. Just good ole speech. I kinda dig it. And fyi. I can't write Celestia to save my life XD Just saying.

_**Disclaimer: MLP isn't mine, nor are any characters associated with it.**_

_"Do you really believe you can defeat me, Celestia? Ha! You insolent foal! You cannot defeat that __which you helped create! My rebirth to the nightmares has been long coming, dear sister! You simply ignored the signs! For years, I have dwelt in the shadows painted in your wake! Our subjects, who should rightfully adore me, only loved you! You, with your disgusting light. Have you any idea what that was like? How I felt? No! Of course not! You never have! Dearest Celestia, the golden princess. Yours was truly the cruelest betrayal, sister. You blinded yourself to my misery, my anguish. All you ever saw was the glory of your crown. Nopony ever cared for me, but it was YOU who truly rejected me. You allowed our subjects to bask in your day, yet ignore the wonders of my night! This was your doing, Celestia! I have only ever wanted ponies to delight in the glow of my moon! I've yearned for their love, craved that which has always been my right! And now I can have it! I can finally show them all the true beauty of my darkness! Yet you have the gall to beg me to stop? You, who shunned me? You, who abandoned me to suffer the depths of my pain, alone? No! I will NOT! Your crown will not protect you from the truth this time, sister! The fault is your own! Your hooves bear more bloodshed than mine ever could!"_

_"Luna, listen to me! Please! I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you. You're my little sister! I love you! Please, stop this madness, and we can return home, together! Equestria needs us both. Don't you understand? Our skies were always meant to be parallels! You the dark to my light! We're a perfect harmony! Won't you just-!"_

_"NO! You spout nothing but lies, Celestia, and I've had enough! Ours was a harmonious union in your eyes only! Never have we shared the power, nor the throne. It was always yours! Your crown, your kingdom, your sniveling subjects! But no longer! The precious balance you so cherish will be broken, sister, and never again shall I be trampled by your pathetic little light! It's time our beloved subjects learned who is truly worthy of ruling Equestria! I will give them a world where the sun is but a faded memory, and mine the one true crown to count! Then you and yours will never again besmirch my beautiful night. And I shall not be forced to wallow alone in my loneliness, overcome by your shadow!"_

_"What? You don't know what you're saying, Luna! This isn't you! The anger has clouded your heart!"_

_"Desperate cajoling from a fallen princess! How quaint. You would do well to hold your tongue, __sister, lest I see fit to remove it from you! Your words have no place here! I will no longer be led astray by the foul lies you spout. You are nothing to me but a NUISANCE! A stain on the kingdom's history. With time, both you and your sun will be long forgotten, even if I have to purge them from the minds of every filly and colt in Equestria!"_

_"Surely you don't mean that! I beg you, let go of this blind hatred you hold for me! Let me help you, __Luna!"_

_"Fool! You speak like a senseless filly. Do you not understand? I will never give this up! You may __have aided the ascension to my true might, Celestia, but the power was granted to me alone! It's mine! Just as this kingdom is MINE! I have earned them! And from this night forth the crown shall rest solely upon my brow! Do you understand me? This is the truth! I won't stand in your shadow anymore!"_

_"Luna, please!"_

_"SILENCE! I am no longer a mirror in which you may see your own glory reflected! That time is __over! Now heed what I say, sister, and know that these shall be the last words I ever speak to your treacherous face. For the price of your cruelty, I banish you from Canterlot, Celestia! From Equestria! From THE WORLD! Until the end of time you will shoulder the weight of your crimes, ALONE, locked away in the heart of your dying sun! All with the knowledge that your callous nature has EARNED THIS!"_

_"LUNA!"_

_"YES! That is my vengeance upon you, sister! May your ears forever echo with the knowledge that I HATE YOU! You and your precious sun! You stole the affections of our people from me, casting me to the side as if I were a worthless tool! But now YOU will know how it feels to be HATED! DESPISED! BETRAYED! I will RELISH every tear my people shed when they admire the beauty of my night, and I pray the sun's flames scour the sight into your very FLESH! But you will suffer that agony ALONE, for I have no room in my sky for a scathing sun! Or YOU!"_

_"This is the end of ends, Sun Princess! Your reign is OVER! The day is GONE! And my glorious __night shall last FOREVER!"_


End file.
